Instant Wedding
by byun4
Summary: [Repost] Chanyeol adalah orang popular, ia bahkan sudah berkali-kali go international, ia adalah pemilik perusahaan game terbesar se asia, namun apa jadi nya jika ia harus melakukan pernikahan yang segala persiapannya di lakukan secara dadakan?


Instant Wedding

Cast:  
-Byun Baekhyun  
-Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Summary: _"Chanyeol adalah orang popular, ia bahkan sudah berkali-kali go international, ia adalah pemilik perusahaan game terbesar se asia, namun apa jadi nya jika ia harus melakukan pernikahan yang segala persiapannya di lakukan secara dadakan?"_

Warning: Boy Love, Boy x Boy, OOC

A/N: author terinspirasi sama salah satu drama korea yang dimainin sama Park Shin Hye, ya walaupun beda jauh sama alur film itu hehe, ini 100% dari pikiran author loh hehe selamat membaca^^

Instant Wedding

Apa kau ingin menjadi seseorang yang terkenal? Mungkin semua orang ingin menjadi terkenal, entah itu di bidang industry hiburan, bisnis, atau pun olahraga semua orang pasti akan berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang paling terkenal.

Banyak orang yang beranggapan jika kau ingin menjadi orang terkenal dan sukses kau harus memiliki banyak uang, tapi semua itu salah, kau hanya perlu mempunyai bakat, dan semua orang akan mendatangimu untuk mengajak mu berkerja di perusahaan mereka.

Akan ku berikan sedikit tips untuk menjadi seseorang yang terkenal, pernah kah kau membuka youtube? Semua orang pasti tau soal website itu, aku bukan bermaksud untuk promosi, tapi cobalah kau buka website tersebut kau pasti banyak menemukan video-video disana.

Maksudku adalah kau hanya perlu merekam dirimu dan menyalurkan bakat mu disana, yah walau pun hasilnya tak sebagus apa yang kau harapkan setidaknya seluruh orang di dunia pasti sudah mengenalmu.

Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, direktur utama perusahaan game terbesar di asia, apa kalian berfikir seorang direktur sepertiku hanya duduk di kursi saja? oh ayolah aku juga harus membuat beberapa game terbaru.

Dan jika kalian berfikir aku adalah pria berumur 19 tahun kalian salah besar, bahkan tahun ini umurku genap 22 tahun.

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil membuat video tutorial ku berantakan, ah benar! Aku sering sekali membuat video tutorial untuk para pemula, suara ketukan itu semakin menggila, aku menghela nafas panjang kemudian menyuruh orang itu untuk masuk.

"hyung! Ini gawat! Perusahaan lain meniru games kita kemudian di pasarkan dengan harga yang lebih murah di banding perusahaan kita" aku menoleh kea rah pria itu kemudian tersenyum, "bukankah itu hal yang mudah? Kita hentikan pemasaran untuk game tersebut kemudian kita buat game yang baru"

Pria itu –Sehun– menyirikan kedua alisnya, tak berapa lama ia tertawa "ya! Kau jenius hyung" apa kalian berfikir dia sedang memuji ku? Jawabanya salah, ia sedang mengejek ku "apa yang salah?" Sehun hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas "terserah kau direktur Park yang terhormat"

Aku tertawa keras saat ia pergi dari ruangan ku sambil mencibir tak jelas, ia bahkan membanting pintu ruangan ku dengan sangat keras, aku yakin para karyawan ku akan terkejut mendengar suara dentuman keras itu.

Tawaku semakin menjadi saat aku membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi mereka saat terkejut, Kyungsoo yang matanya membulat, Tao yang sedang tertidur pasti akan bangun lalu segera memberikan jurus wushu andalannya kepada Sehun.

Ponsel ku berbunyi, aku segera tersadar dari hayalan gila ku, sebuah pesan dari Kris hyung, dia meminta ku agar segera pulang ke Korea karna acara pertunangan ku yang di percepat, aku menghela nafasku berat kemudian menghubungi Sehun lewat telepon kantor "siapkan tiket menuju ke Korea"

3 jam perjalanan dari Jepang ke Korea bukanlah waktu yang singkat, bahkan bokongku terasa pegal, aku membenarkan letak kacamataku kemudian berjalan sambil tersenyum sumringah "bukan kah kau Park Chanyeol? Astaga aku benar-benar mengidolakan mu"

Gadis berpakaian ala pramugari tersebut menyodorkan selembar foto dan sebuah pulpen, ternyata wajahku tampan juga di foto ini, setelah menandatangani foto tersebut aku segera mengambil passport ku kemudian menuju kea rah pintu keluar.

Aku mencari-cari Kris hyung, biasanya pria itu sangat mudah di temukan karna postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, namun aku melihat seorang pria dengan tubuh mini sedang memegang spanduk bertuliskan 'Park Chanyeol' aku langsung menghampiri pria tersebut.

"kau Park Chanyeol?" aku mengangguk "akhirnya kau tiba juga, Kris hyung menyuruhku untuk menjemput mu di bandara, dia bilang pesawatmu akan tiba pukul 8" pria itu menggerutu sambil berjalan di samping ku "jadi kau sudah menunggu selama 1 jam?"

Bukannya menjawab pria itu malah mengerucutkan bibirnya "ah! Nama ku Byun Baekhyun senang bertemu dengan mu" ucapnya sambil sedikit menundukan badannya, aku hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali berjalan.

15 menit kemudian kami tiba di depan rumah ku, bahkan rumah ini taka da bedanya sejak 5tahun yang lalu, aku masuk kedalam rumah bernuansa casual tersebut kemudian melihat lima orang dewasa tengan duduk dimeja makan.

Oh apakah harus membahas soal pertunangan itu hari ini? Aku bahkan baru tiba dari bandara, aku melirik pria bernama Baekhyun itu, ia masih berkutat dengan tali sepatunya "hey, kau bisa membantu ku?" Baekhyun hanya menoleh kearah ku kemudian menggeleng "ayolah kau hanya perlu ber acting"

Lagi-lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya "akan ku teraktir makanan kesukaan mu" pria itu menatapku dengan mata berbinar "sepuasnya?" aku mengangguk, oh bagaimana jika ia menginginkan makanan yang paling mahal? Habislah tabungan ku.

Akhirnya ia mengangguk, dengan cepat aku menyeretnya menuju ruang makan "Ayah Ibu, aku pulang" kelima orang dewasa itu segera menoleh kearahku dan Baekhyun "oh! Ada tamu ternyata halo, namaku Park Chanyeol"

"Hey! Yeol siapa pria itu?" Tanya Kris hyung, aku menyeringai kemudian merangkul pundak Baekhyun "dia kekasihku hyung" namun pria jangkung itu tertawa sangat keras, sedangkan Ayah dan Ibu ku menatapku tak percaya "Ibu senang jika kau sudah kenal dengan calon tunanganmu"

Apa? Jadi pria ini calon tunangan ku? Sial! "ya! Kenapa kau tidak bilang?! Kau sengaja menjebakku ya?" pekik ku, pria mungil di sebelahku membulatkan matanya "kau bahkan tidak menanyakan apapun!" bentaknya oh astaga suaranya benar-benar dahsyat.

Bagaimana jika kami harus menikah dan setiap hari aku akan mendengar suara lengkingannya itu? Yatuhan bunuhlah aku di Sungai Han "Yeol, duduklah kami berkumpul untuk menyambutmu, bukan untuk melihatmu bertengkar dengan Baekhyun" ucap Ayah

Dengan berat hati aku duduk di samping Kris hyung sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

* * *

Sinar mentari mulai menggantikan sinar rembulan, sinarnya benar-benar terik karna jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 namun aku masih enggan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memilih untuk bermain ponsel.

Suara dobrakan pintu membuat ku terkejut, "ya! Park Chanyeol ayo bangun dan belikan aku susu strawberry yang banyak" sialan, suara lengkingan itu lagi, aku hanya berpura-pura tidur saat ia membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

"ayo bangun atau aku akan menghancurkan tempat tidurmu" dengan malas, aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya tajam "tak ada teraktiran apapun" ucap ku final, Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yatuhan ia sangat manis jika dilihat dari jarak dekat, oh bagus kau mulai jatuh kedalam pesonanya Park! "kau bohong! Kemarin kau bilang akan meneraktirku! Kalau begitu aku tak usah menuruti kemauanmu, dan seharusnya aku tak menjemputmu di bandara"

Aku terkikik geli saat mendengar ocehannya "hey! Hey! Apa kau tau kau ini sedang membentak siapa? Aku ini Park Chanyeol, direktur muda perusahaan game terbesar se asia, aku ini orang popular, jadi kau jangan macam-macam dengan ku" godaku, Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Pria itu melipatkan kedua tanggannya di depan dada, aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku "ya! Kau mau kemana?" lagi-lagi ia memekik "kau ini, mau ku teraktir tidak?" dengan cepat ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum sumringah

Sungai Han mungkin adalah pilihan yang bagus untuk mengajak pria mungil ini berjalan-jalan, setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan toko susu langganannya "halo Bibi" ucapnya riang, wanita setengah baya yang ia sapa tersenyum sumringah kemudian menghampiri kami.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau datang di saat yang tepat, hari ini kami membuat strawberry cheese cake kesukaan mu" ku lihat Baekhyun menatap Bibi itu dengan mata berbinar "Chanyeol belikan aku satu" aku memutar bola mataku malas "yaya pesan sesukamu"

Ia tersenyum sumringah kearah ku "dia kekasih mu Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Bibi itu "halo Bibi, namaku Park Chanyeol, aku tunangan Byun Baekhyun, senang bertemu dengan mu" ucap ku ramah, wanita itu hanya tersenyum "panggil aku Bibi Ahn, sering-seringlah bermain kesini, Chanyeol-ah" aku mengangguk

Bibi Ahn kemudian menghilang dari hadapan kami, mungkin ia harus menyiapkan pesanan Baekhyun "kau bilang kau ini terkenal, buktinya Bibi Ahn tidak mengenalimu" aku hanya mencibir pelan.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut toko ini, interiornya lumayan bagus, pandanganku tertuju pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang menarik-narik baju Ibunya "Hueee aku mau PSP itu bu" suara tangisan anak kecil itu membuat telinga ku sedikit panas "aku tinggal sebentar"

Tanpa basa basi aku segera menghampiri anak itu "hey jagoan, kenapa kau menangis?" sambil terisak kecil ia menunjuk kesebuah meja yang di tempati oleh kedua orang anak yang sedang bermain PSP "siapa namamu?" ia masih terisak kemudian dengan perlahan ia membuka suaranya "Taehyung, Kim Taehyung"

Sungguh, anak ini benar-benar manis dan sekilah mirip dengan Baekhyun, aku segera mengambil PSP dari kantong jaket ku, aku menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhku dengannya "hyung akan memberimu ini, tapi kau janji tidak boleh menangis, dan jangan merepotkan Ibumu lagi, mengerti?"

Dengan segera anak bernama Taehyung itu menghapus jejak air matanya kemudian tersenyum sumringah, aku mengacak rambutnya sesaat kemudian aku kembali berdiri "oh terimakasih banyak tuan, tapi, aku tak bisa membayar PSP mu itu"

"ah tidak apa-apa bi, jika PSP itu rusak, hubungi saja aku" aku memberikan kartu nama ku, wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum sumringah, setelah ber-high five aku kembali duduk di kursi ku dan Baekhyun.

Ku lihat pria itu tengah menghabiskan strawberry cheese cake nya dengan semangat "kau memesan banana cheese cake?" Baekhyun mengangguk "itu untuk tuan Park yang baik hati" aku terkikik pelan kemudian memakan cheese cake ku.

Semburat Jingga mulai menghiasi kota, aku dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di tepi Sungai Han, pengunjung mulai ramai, mengingat hari ini adalah akhir pekan dan itu artinya semakin malam akan semakin banyak pengunjung yang datang.

Aku mengambil ponselku kemudian mulai memainkannya "sebegitu tertariknya kah kau dengan game?" aku hanya mengangguk pelan "kapan kau akan kembali ke jepang?" aku menekan tombol pause, kemudian menatapnya, "mungkin besok? Atau mungkin setelah pernikahan kita"

Sebuah pukulan tiba-tiba mendarat di kepala ku "aku tidak mau menikah dengan mu! Kau itu gamers aku tak akan pernah mau menikan dengan maniak game sepertimu" aku mengerutkan keningku "apa salahnya menikah dengan maniak game?"

"aku takut kau hanya bermain dengan ku" lirihnya, seketika tawa ku meledak, aku bahkan mengeluarkan air mata, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu "dengar ya, aku itu gamers bukan player, player get chicks, gamers get achievements"

Ku lihat Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Setelah sekian lama duduk di kursi aku kami memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

Aku berdiri didepan kamarku sambil menenteng koper ku, namun aku melihat sesosok pria mungil berjalan kearah ku "kau mau kemana?" suara lengkingan ini pasti akan sangat aku rindukan saat aku berada di Jepang.

Yeah kurasa aku mulai menyukai pria dengan suara tinggi ini "aku akan kembali ke Jepan, tadi pagi Sehun bilang besok perusahaan ku akan mengeluarkan game terbaru" ucap ku, mata nya terlihat berkaca-kaca, "kumohon jangan menangis di hadapanku Baek" lanjut ku.

Ia mengusap mata nya kemudian menatapku "pergilah, aku membencimu dasar maniak game" pekiknya, aku terkikik geli kemudian mengacak rambutnya "aku tak akan lama aku janji" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil "berjanji lah saat ku pulang nanti, kau harus siap ku nikahi"

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna, ia menghujamiku dengan beberapa pukulan pelan sedangkan aku hanya terkikik geli "sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau menikah dengan maniak game sepertimu" ucapnya sambil terkekeh

Sedetik kemudian ia memeluk ku sangat erat, wangi khas strawberry menggelitik indra penciumanku "kau juga harus berjanji, kau harus kembali untuku ku" aku mengangkat wajahnya kemudian mendekatkan wajahku "tentu saja calon pengantinku yang manis"

Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas, bahkan bibirnya lebih manis dari yang ku bayangkan, sialan aku benar-benar terpesona oleh pria mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"aku harus pergi, ingat janji mu, ok?" ia mengangguk kemudian tersenyum sumringah, ia mengantarkan ku hingga pagar rumahku, setelah memberi salam perpisahan akhirnya taksiku berangkat menuju bandara.

* * *

3tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, terlebih kau harus berpisah dengang pujaan hatimu "ini laporan untuk hari ini hyung" Sehun menyerahkan beberapa dokumen untuk ku "Hun, tolong cancel beberapa jadwal pertemuan ku selama sebulan"

Pria itu membulatkan matanya "t-tapi kenapa hyung?" aku hanya tersenyum kemudian merentangkan kedua tangan ku "aku akan menikah Hun" mata pria itu semakin membulat kemudian ia tertawa "ok ok aku akan menyiapkan tiket untuk mu nanti malam"

Seoul kota ini benar-benar ku rindukan, terlebih pria mungil yang pasti akan meninggikan suaranya saat aku akan memberikan kejutan untuknya, aku tertawa kecil saat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi makhluk mungil tersebut

"Chanyeol!" aku menoleh kearah sumber suara, terlihat sebuah pria tinggi sedang berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku, dengan cepat aku menghampirinya kemudian ber-high five ria, "hyung, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" pria itu menyiritkan alisnya kemudian mengangguk

Dengan segera aku langsung menuju ketempat dimana aku akan memberikan kejutan untuk Baekhyun

Aku berdiri di depan pintu yang sangat besar, perlahan ku buka sedikit pintu itu dan melihat Baekhyun tengah duduk di bagian depan, namun aku masih bisa melihat matanya terlihat sembab hidungnya terlihat merah layaknya kepiting rebus

Pintu itu telah terbuka dengan lebar, aku berjalan bersama dengan sepupuku Sung Rae Kyo.

Sampai di barisan Baekhyun, Baekhyun menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, Rae Kyo noona meninggalkan ku sendiri, aku mengulurkan tangan ku kea rah Baekhyun.

Namun ia tak merespon sama sekali "kau tidak mau menikah dengan ku?" pria itu segera bangkit kemudian memkuli ku dengan sangat keras "kau! Aku benar-benar membencimu, sungguh!" pukulan itu mulai melemah, ia terisak pelan

"hey, aku kesini untuk menikahi mu, bukan melihatmu menangis" aku menatapnya, membersihkan noda eyeliner yang mulai luntur akibat airmatanya "jadi? Maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" ia menatapku dengan mata berbinar "Chan a-aku"

Aku tersenyum sumringah "ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'" dengan segera aku menariknya ke atas altar kemudian berdiri dihadapan pastor

Setelah mengucapkan janji suci, aku menngecup bibir manis yang selama 3 tahun ini ku rindukan "apa aku benar-benar menikah denganmu? Atau aku hanya bermimpi?" aku tertawa, melihat wajah polosnya seperti pria berumur 5 tahun "tidak, aku hanya sedang latihan untuk menikah dengan seorang gadis cantik"

Kemudian ia menghujamiku dengan pukulan-pukulan yang lumayan keras "kau benar-benar seorang player, aku membencimu" tawaku semakin membesar dan pukulan-pukulan itu semakin menggila "yeah aku juga mencintaimu Baek"

`` end ``

* * *

Annyeongggg^^ saya author baru mian kalo ceritanya gak jelas, dan gak nyambung sama summarynya hehe ditunggu reviewnya hehe^^


End file.
